


Jacket

by leafyex



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyex/pseuds/leafyex
Summary: “Oh, Are You Cold?”





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so no bullying y’all 

Blue was a brunette with long hair that curled off her broad shoulders and a black dress that draped down her torso and thighs. Accompanied with her dress was a pair of smooth white gloves which matched her milky jacket that clung to her chest.

Her signature outfit suited her very well and brought out all her best features.

Well, Blue was very attractive anyway, that wasn’t just Yellow’s judgement, ask anyone who’d even shared a glance with Blue, they would say the same.  
However, Blue didn’t just have good looks, she had everything. Funny, Cunning, Caring, Smooth.  
She was everything.

Yellow couldn’t comprehend her feelings, they were fuzzy and warm every time Blue opened her mouth to sing her smooth words that easily flowed into sentences.

Yet, Yellow was not feeling the warmth of her emotions on this night, but rather shivering as the biting chill of the evening pinched at her skin.

“Oh, Are you cold?”  
A pair of sky blue eyes that glistened with curiosity fell on to Yellows shivering frame.

The two girls had been wondering around the Viridian Forest, that now was spotted with the blooming of young flowers, to find a suitable place to pitch a tent for a night or two.  
Despite their differences, they were surprisingly close. Perhaps it was that they were opposites. Like a magnet.  
Opposites attract.

“Y-Yes, but I’m fine! If we keep walking I’m sure i’ll warm up”  
The younger blonde replies while her teeth chattered a bit.  
Blue replied by  
...shuffling?  
Yellow turned her head to move her glance towards her taller friend.

“Here, I’m not cold”  
Blue wrapped her cream jacket around Yellow while flashing her a wink.

“Th-Thank you”  
The blonde whispers into the collar of Blue’s jacket trying to hide the blush that gently dusted her cheeks, then she showing a small grateful smile at the brunette.

“No problem”

 

<3

 

Suddenly a small giggle shattered the few moments of silence.  
Yellow, who was now comfortably tucked into Blue’s jacket, turned her head slightly to face the older girl.

“H-Huh?”  
Yellow manages to squeak out. Her face began to heat up. Was Blue lau-

“You’re so cute, look how big my jacket is on you!”  
Blue laughs, making Yellow feel slightly light-headed as she realised what she just said.

Blue wraps her arms around Yellow and pulls her into a hug, tucking Yellows head into her shoulder.

Suddenly, Yellow doesn’t feel cold anymore.


End file.
